


what if i told you i like you?

by erialc (littleminprince)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleminprince/pseuds/erialc
Summary: “Hey, can I ask you something Akaashi?” Bokuto whispered, Akasshi’s sweater muffling his voice. Akaashi hummed, eyes still locked onto the movie playing on the television screen. “What if, just a what if, I told you that I like you, not in a friend way, but in a romantic way? What would you say?”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	what if i told you i like you?

“Hey, can I ask you something Akaashi?” Bokuto whispered, Akasshi’s sweater muffling his voice. Akaashi hummed, eyes still locked onto the movie playing on the television screen. “What if, just a what if, I told you that I like you, not in a friend way, but in a romantic way? What would you say?” 

Silence. Even the movie went silent as the end credits rolled in. 

Bokuto pressed his face further onto Akaashi’s stomach, waiting for his response. “Why,” Akaashi responded. Upon hearing his words, Bokuto looked up to stare at Akaashi before realising that Akaashi was staring at him as well this whole time. “I would respond with ‘Why’, Bokuto san,” Akaashi repeated. 

Bokuto seemed to consider his response for a few seconds before nodding, “Got it.” 

Just like that, they resumed their weekly movie night, Akaashi not even questioning the reason behind Bokuto’s question and it was as if that whole conversation did not even happen. 

-

“Akaashi, can I sleep with you tonight?” Bokuto mumbled with his head tilted slightly to the side, crouching beside Akaashi’s bed. The moment Akaashi lifted the duvet and scooted to the right side of the bed, Bokuto smiled and quickly wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist. 

“Your hands are so cold, Akaashi.” Bokuto whined, instinctively interlocking their hands.  _ It's just to keep his hands warm, _ Bokuto told himself. “Go to sleep, Bokuto san.” Akaashi murmured, voice laced with sleep though he clenched their hands tightly once. 

Bokuto grinned, glancing at Akaashi’s face before snuggling closer. He thought to himself, _ If only this moment would last forever, if only…  _

“I think I like you Akaashi.” Bokuto whispered, pressing a small kiss onto Akaashi’s shoulder. 

-

It felt as if they returned to the day where they first met. After realising his feelings maybe something a little more than what normal friends would feel, Bokuto started being conscious of every single thing they did - whether it was washing the dishes together, doing the laundry together - everything felt strange to Bokuto now. 

_ Since when did we start acting like a domestic couple? Had Akaashi always stood this close to me when we washed our clothes together? Oh my gosh, I can feel his breath.  _

“Akaashi, I need to see Kuroo for a while, I will be back before dinner!” Bokuto said, quickly grabbing his wallet and keys, heart pounding loudly. It was only until he got onto the elevator that he realised his hands were trembling.  _ Does Akaashi feel the same way as I do? I mean normal friends don’t just let your friend climb into your bed or even let them cuddle you, right? _

“Kuroo! Hurry up and open the door!” Bokuto panted, banging his fists against the door. Thank goodness for the fact that Kuroo lived in the same apartment building as them. 

“What?” Kuroo scowled.

“What if I told you I like you? How would you respond?” Bokuto asked, brows furrowed.

“Is this a confession?” Kuroo laughed. “Look Bokuto, I appreciate it but I don't see you that way.”    
  
“Right? Then why did Akaashi reply with a why? Wouldn’t he have rejected me as well if he saw me as a friend as you did?” Bokuto pulled his hair, a wave of confusion overcoming him. 

“Wait, is this about Akaashi? Did he finally confess?” Kuroo’s eyes widened.

“C-Confessed? About what? Did he commit some sort of crime? What do you mean?”

“Take the hint already, damn it. I meant that he confessed-”   
  
“His feelings to you.” It felt as if everything came to a standstill. Bokuto froze, before slowly turning around just to see Akaashi leaning against the wall, staring down at his feet. Mumbling a soft goodbye, Kuroo slammed the door behind him, leaving Bokuto and Akaashi in the empty hallways. 

“I’m sorry, I promise to leave soon. Just give me at least 24 hours to pack my stuff and I will leave-”

“L-Leave? Wait no, where are you going?” Bokuto panicked.  _ Don’t leave me, please. I can’t live without you. _

“I know you don’t feel the same way so I don’t wish to make you uncomfortable. Our unit is under your name anyway so it’s only right that I leave.” Akaashi glanced up to look at Bokuto before looking away, interlocking his hands together to prevent them from trembling. Breathing in, Akaashi blinked his tears away before bowing. “Thank you for the past few years, Bokuto san. Please don’t hate me.” 

“I like you,” Bokuto blurted out, hands frantically wiping away his own tears. “I like you. I like you so much, Akaashi. I would never hate you, how could I ever hate you? Please don’t leave me, I don’t know what I will do without you, so please stay? Truth be told I don’t know when exactly I realised my feelings but I think I have always liked you, Akaashi. Maybe it started from the very beginning, perhaps it started when you first tossed the ball to me. I’m sorry for taking so long. I like you so so much, will you please be my boyfriend, Akaashi?” Bokuto spread his arms out, inviting Akaashi into his embrace. He ran his fingers through Akaashi’s soft black hair, soothingly rubbing Akaashi’s back as he sobbed into Bokuto’s chest. 

“I like you too, so damn much.” Akaashi smiled, tears still running down his cheeks but he hadn’t felt this happy in a long while. Bokuto reached in to cradle Akaashi’s cheeks, thumb wiping away the stray tears before leaning in to press their lips together. Their first kiss didn’t feel as if fireworks were going off behind them, instead, it felt like they returned home, where everything it went back into place. 

When they pulled away, Bokuto leaned his forehead against Akaashi’s and bopped his nose. “Don’t ever leave me.”   
  
“I would never.”   
  
They beamed at each other, cheeks stained with a red hue similar to the sunset that day.

~

~

Akaashi realised that he liked Bokuto when they first shared the same bed. It was the night right after they watched  _ The Titanic  _ together and Bokuto had climbed into Akaashi’s bed, arms naturally coming around to hug Akaashi. “Akaashi, I’m lonely,” Bokuto complained. 

Akaashi laughed out loud, patting Bokuto’s head as a way to comfort him. “The right person will come to you soon, Bokuto san.”

“Why not you?” Bokuto mumbled sleepily, cheeks rubbing against Akaashi’s sweater-clad shoulder.

Akaashi’s hand froze and he felt his heart thump against his chest. “What?”

“I said, why not you be my right person.” Bokuto murmured.

Akaashi stared at his ceiling, the sounds of the fan whirring accompanying his wildly beating heart.

“Why me?” He whispered, waiting for Bokuto’s reply but he had already fallen into a deep slumber.  _ Yeah, why not me?  _ He did not get much sleep at all that night, head filled with all sorts of scenarios for at least a few hours before he sighed and placed an arm over his eyes.  _ Fuck, what will happen to us if he realised that I like him?  _

“I wonder what you will say, Bokuto san. How would you respond if I told you that I like you?” 

~

~

-

Five years have passed since that very day.

“Hey, Akaashi, what if I asked you to marry me?” Akaashi paused, turning around quickly just to see Bokuto kneeling down on one knee grinning at him. Akaashi stared at Bokuto for one whole minute, tears quickly filling his eyes, before replying, “Yes, I would say yes, Bokuto san.” 

The waves crashing against the rocks almost resembled the way their hearts beat in sync, both of them giggling to each other, silver rings glistening like diamonds in the deep blue sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello~
> 
> thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed it ><


End file.
